More than I bargined for
by LordFrieza
Summary: Lobo is hunting a bounty and finds something interesting.


**More than I bargained for**

**A Lobo and Lashinta story.**

(Deserted Space Port)

You know thinkin' bout it things just never go the way you plan. Take my day for instance. I was chillin at Al's Dinner drinking Dragon Spit, watching Flargian mud wrestlin', and eating my second helping of Kyrdian Horse meat stakes. Hey don't act like a whiney Bastich it tastes better than it sounds. Well all of the sudden Al's special alarm goes off and guess what... I'm back in the saddle again. Knocked down three walls getting back in the saddle, but I'm back. So I take off and find my target ahead. And that's when the trouble began...

(Three days ago outside of a deserted Space Port in Kyrdian Federal Space.)

_Alright the little honey's name is Lashinta... Got to say that she looks good. Damn forget good... Looks like she could give old Wonder Amazon girl a run for her money. Still... Money is money and there is a good three hundred thousand credits waiting for me back at the intergalactic station when I drag her fine ass in._ I thought to myself as I gunned the Hawg and rushed forward.

I love making an entrance. There is nothing like hearing the splitting metal, rushing air, and screaming excited people. Granted they are excited because they think they are going to die, but for Frag sakes I ain't killed no one that didn't deserve it. I step off of my bike as a field forms around the hole I made and I look to see the Justice Pukes all standing around.

"Hey didn't I tell you guys before that I wasn't going to help you out?" I asked the smoking hot Amazon who was tied up with her own rope. It looked like Lashinta had been using her whips on her. Damn... Got to admit it sounds hot even now.

"Leave now or I will make you wish that you have." Came a deadly, sexy, soft, sexy, velvet, sexy voice from a darker corner.

"No can do. I'm here to eat donuts and kick ass. Yep, I'm all out of donuts." I say as I grin and pull my series two blaster.

"Foolish oaf!" The voice shouts and a I feel a strong electrical current rip through my body.

"FRAGGIN' HELL! THAT TICKLES!" I shout as I grab the metallic whip and pull the person holding it toward me.

The first thing that happens is she gets to know me by introducing her knee to my family jewels.

"You know where I come from that means you like me." I said with a cough.

"Then you are going to think this is a proposal for marriage." She said as she round housed me in the face and sent me into a wall.

"Naw... You forgot to french me first. That just means you like my body." I say as I slick my hand back through my hair and then grab her whip as she throws it again. This time I pull and punch knocking her into the Batman's cage.

Well... I'll give the little poser something. He's fast, He's prepared, and he is all over Wonder Amazon hot pants. I would have thought he would set the others free first, but he's checking on her and setting her free. Bet the luck bastich got to cop a feel as well.

What happens next is kind of a blur, but I know that Wonder Amazon Hot pants came at my bounty and laid her out. I explained in my normal charming way that she was my bounty. Normal charming way being I belted her into next week.

Naturally The bat thinks that I am being too hard on her and hits me with an electrified bat thing or another and it hits my family jewels.

"Listen buddy I don't swing that way." I said as I go to my knees.

"Neither do I." he said as he tries to round house me only to find himself flying into the Hawk.

The marine is the only one with any sense.

"What are you doing here Lobo?" He asked me.

"Why I'm here to claim a bounty. That girl is worth a lot of credits." I explained.

The marine seemed to understand that yours truly wasn't trying to pick a fight. Well maybe I was acting on impulses, but fraggin hell they started it first. So once he heard that I was just after the bounty he managed to tell the others to back off. Good thing too cause I was gonna bring the pain. I walked over to my now laid out bounty and looked her over. I got to say that a good looking little honey is better than chasing someone like Rittric for peddling reds. Yeah reds. Red kryptonite which only works on a hand full of beings. Rich bastichs take the stuff and act like idiots. I say you want to get messed up drink Dragon spit for a week solid. Anyway I looked at my bounty and reached down to pick her up.

"Lobo, thanks for setting us free." The marine said to me.

"I didn't do it to help you pukes. I was after a bounty and still am; however, if your girls want to kiss me to thank me..." I began to say before Wonder Amazon hot pants slams her fist into my face.

I love making someone's day a complete living hell. The next few minutes seemed to float by slowly. The league pukes got everything together; although, the bat and Wonder Amazon Hot Pants kissed when they thought no one was looking. I went ahead and took a picture. I watched them leave and I turned my attention to Lashinta who was now chained with a special series four energy shackle I got from Maggie. Got to love that girl. She knows how to please a man, and the current one she is with is into bondage big time.

"Well What are we going to do with you Lashinta?" I ask as I set down and look at her in the face.

"I was trying to get Kal's attention you dolt. What is this business with chasing me across the galaxy anyway? I thought you said any bounty with my name you would ignore." She said with that sexy voice of hers.

I smiled at her and released the shackles. She got up and rubbed her wrists and ankles.

"I got to have a reason to come and see the only girl I claim as mine?" I say as I beam a smile and bat my blood red eyes.

"I suppose not." She says as she leans forward and kisses me before she kicks me in the stomach.

"You know I like it rough." He say as our three day session starts.


End file.
